(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a rim hoop for positioning, and in particular, to a structure of a rim hoop being mounted onto a lug and then onto the drum bell so that the drum head of a drum can be replaced easily by removing the drum hoop. The sound quality produced from the drum will not be affected.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The securing mechanism of a conventional drum structure, as shown in FIGS. 4 to 6 includes a drum bell 20 having a plurality of rows of through holes 21 for direct mounting onto a lug 22 being used as the securing device of drum head 23. One side of the drum bell 20 is provided with a rim hoop 25, facilitating the positioning of the drum at an appropriate height. The conventional rim hoop 25 is mounted to the drum hoop 24 for the drum head 23 with screw bolts 26. An elastic ring pad 27 is used to reduce the impact due to the vibration, the rim hoop 25. However, the rim hoop 25 is located between the drum and the drum support the vibration of the drum will affect the stability of the screw bolts 26 and as a result, the rim hood 25 may be loosened. Thus, the sound quality of the drum will be affected. Besides, if the drum hood 23 is to be replaced, the rim hoop 25 has to be removed before the drum hood 23 is replaced. Therefore, it is rather time-consuming and laborious to replace the drum head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a rim hood for positioning, which mitigates the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a rim hoop for positioning, and in particular, to a structure of a rim hoop being mounted onto a lug and then onto the drum bell so that the drum head of a drum can be replaced easily by removing the drum hoop. The sound quality produced from the drum will not be affected.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a rim hoop for positioning having a drum bell, a drum hoop for positioning a drum head bolts, and rim hoop and lug, characterized in that the lug is an arch-shaped structure including a straight shaft rod and a seat rod at the ends thereof, the lug is positioned at one side of the drum bell, the rim hoop is mounted onto the middle section of the shaft rod by means of an elastic circular pad such that the rim hoop and the lug are directly connected to the external ring surface of the drum bell, facilitating the drum bell to position the drum hoop with bolts fastening onto the lug.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a rim hood for positioning, wherein protrusion and recess are formed at corresponding position of the hole edge at the seat rod of the lug and the end face of the stepped ring of the shaft rod, facilitating fixed directionpositioning and the center of the shaft rod of the lug is provided with a screw hole for the fastening of a screw bolt to lock the drum hoop.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.